


Flutter

by mutsukitooru_myheartout



Series: IwaOiHina drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And pining hinata, But instead its fluff, Hinata cries a bit, M/M, Multi, Oikawa likes shitty alien movies, Very vague smut, a bit of body worship, but not really, this was meant to be pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutsukitooru_myheartout/pseuds/mutsukitooru_myheartout
Summary: As time went on, Hinata felt a new feelings fluttering in his chest.Jealously.He was jealous of the way Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa, holding him close to his chest and caressing his hair as if he was the most important person in the world. He was jealous of how seemed so infatuated with everything Iwaizumi did; complimenting him whenever he did something as simple as make the morning coffee. He was jealous of the way they said 'I love you' to one another, staring into each others eyes with nothing but care and love showing in their expressions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be PWP, but then feelings got involved. Gomen. 
> 
> I'll probably be writing more of this OT3 soon.

When Hinata first entered his relationship with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, he didn't know what to expect. 

Of course he liked them. And of course they seemed to like him, but at the same time, he didn't know if it would work out. He'd heard time and time again that polyamorous relationships never worked out; that people always chose one partner, and left the other behind. Hearts were always broken, and people were left feeling used and abandoned. 

Hinata didn't want to believe that was the case, but at the same time, he knew it was a possibility. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had known each other for years; had been close since they were children. They'd been in a romantic relationship since highschool; back when Hinata was nothing more to them than a rival. He was someone to crush. He was someone who they usually wouldn't care about. 

He remembered when he first reconnected with them after highschool. He had just started university on a volleyball scholarship. They had been in their third year at the same school, and they went from being past enemies, to teammates. 

He remembered the fear that had coursed through his veins and made his chest flutter the first time he saw Oikawa again. He had expected to be approached with anger and hatred; to be threatened off the team. Back then, that was the type of person he thought Oikawa was. 

He had been shocked, however, when he had been welcomed with open arms. The third year captain and vice captain had seemed to completely forget about their past rivalry, and were happy to have him on their team. 

Hinata remembered the first time his heart fluttered with joy after he watched Oikawa serve; not with fear, or anger, as it had three years prior. 

He remembered watching Iwaizumi spike; the way the palm of his hand slammed the volleyball towards the ground. How everybody - even other third years - seemed afraid of the sheer power he possessed.

He remembered the first time he asked Oikawa to set for him. He had been terrified; he'd heard about what Oikawa had done in middle school, when Kageyama had asked for serving advise. Though Oikawa seemed to be different now, there was no telling what would happen. 

"Oikawa-San," Hinata had approached him slowly, as he was taking a break on the bench, drinking from his water bottle. "Would you mind... Setting for me?" 

He remembered the utter shock on Oikawa's face, the way he stared at him silently for several seconds, eyes wide. He had been just about to retract his question; say that it didn't matter, and he could just get somebody else to set for him. But then Oikawa grinned, standing immediately. 

"Of course, Chibi-Chan!" Oikawa had placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder, ushering him towards the net. "You should've asked me sooner!" 

Hinata remembered when he began having feelings for them. At first, he didn't understand it; how could he have feelings for two people at once? He'd never had such feelings before. He had only ever been in one relationship before, and didn't expect himself to be the type of person to fall for multiple people at once. 

Hinata remembered the first time either one of them seemed to express an interest in him. It was several months after they had become teammates, after their first practice match against a nearby university. They had won, and the team had gone out for dinner at a restaurant to celebrate. 

The three of them had sat together, Hinata in between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Hinata had noticed the way they seemed to sit closer to him than necessary; how every few minutes, one of them would casually place a hand on his shoulder; as a way to show that they were paying attention to what he was saying. 

He remembered the way Iwaizumi would smile and ruffle Hinata's already messy hair whenever he did or said something remotely amusing, and the way Oikawa would repeatedly offer to share food with him, holding it up to Hinata's mouth with his own chopsticks, and grinning every time Hinata accepted what he had offered. 

By the time the end of Hinata's first year came, he had managed to become close friends with both Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and remained so even after they graduated. 

It was a few weeks into Hinata's second year that their relationship began to change. He began to spend time at their apartment; watching movies, and occasionally having dinner. They became closer; Hinata began to see more sides of them. He got to see the sweet side of Iwaizumi; the way he watched Oikawa when he thought nobody had their eyes on him. The way he always made sure that Hinata was taking care of himself, and getting enough sleep. The way he would often fall asleep on the couch as they watched a movie, not caring as to whether or not he ended up resting on Hinata's shoulder. 

He saw more of Oikawa, too. He saw his self-conscious side; the way he often worried about what people thought of him, though he appeared to be confident. He saw the way he seemed to think that one day Iwaizumi would leave him; that he would find somebody else and forget about him. He saw the way Oikawa would never hesitate to share with Hinata; whether it was food, a god movie he wanted Hinata to see, or even Iwaizumi's affection. 

Hinata was there almost every day; he was there to see the way Oikawa and Iwaizumi showed their love towards each other; how they teased and taunted, never meaning any harm by it. He saw the way they leaned into each others arms; how they fit together as if they were meant to be. 

As time went on, Hinata felt a new feelings fluttering in his chest. 

Jealously. 

He was jealous of the way Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa, holding him close to his chest and caressing his hair as if he was the most important person in the world. He was jealous of how seemed so infatuated with everything Iwaizumi did; complimenting him whenever he did something as simple as make the morning coffee. He was jealous of the way they said 'I love you' to one another, staring into each others eyes with nothing but care and love showing in their expressions. 

Most of all, Hinata was jealous of the way they kissed. They'd done it many times in front of him, after he assured them that he had no problem with them showing PDA. Their kisses ranged from short, sweet pecks to serve as a greeting, or loving, gentle kisses that could last several minutes. He was jealous of it all; having to watch as they held each other and loved each other. 

All he wanted was to be a part of it. 

It was during summer break of that same year, when he decided he'd had enough. He knew it was a slim chance that one of them harboured feelings the same as his, and there was an even slimmer chance that they both did. But he was tired of trying to keep his feelings hidden; having to hide the way he was always tempted to run his hands through Oikawa's hair, or curl up in Iwaizumi's arms to take a nap. He just wanted to be a part of it; a part of them. Of what they had together. And if there was even the slimmest possibility of it happening, he was willing to take that chance. 

He invited them over for dinner and a movie, only different than what they usually did because of the location. Usually they would hang out at their apartment, but tonight, they would be at Hinata's. He would make dinner for them, not the other way around, as usual. 

By the time they arrived, he'd managed to work himself up into a panic. He was stirring with nervous energy as he brought out the dinner he had made, setting it out on the table in front of them. It was a tiny bit singed, as he had gotten distracted by his worrying thoughts, and nearly forgotten about the food all together. They didn't seem to notice or care, thoroughly enjoying it as they went through their usual chatter. 

Hinata didn't talk as much as usual; just giving one-worded answers whenever he was addressed. He didn't eat his meal, either. Instead, he sat in his seat, fiddling with his fingers as he tried to come up with how to approach the subject. 

Iwaizumi was hald-way finished his meal when he sat down his chopsticks, staring at Hinata from across the table inquisitively. 

"What's wrong?" He questioned after a few moments. "Usually you'd be long done your food by now." 

Did Iwaizumi really know him that well? That something was wrong based on how much he did or didn't eat? 

"N-nothing, Iwaizumi-San." Hinata stuttered, taking a long gulp from his drink. His mouth had gone dry, and no amount of water would replenish his thirst. 

"You're a terrible liar, Shou-Chan." Oikawa mused, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. 

Oikawa had dropped the nickname 'Chibi-Chan' several months earlier, when Hinata had expressed his distaste for it. He wasn't fond of the name, as it reminded him too much of how they had once been enemies. 

"It's really nothing." Hinata stated, cursing himself inwardly when his voice cracked in the middle. He averted his gaze from them, staring down at the table. 

Hinata wanted to tell them; of course he did. He just couldn't work up the courage to do so. What if they thought he was weird, or gross, for the feelings he harbored towards the. What if they thought he was a freak? 

He didn't notice when his shoulders began to shake; when his eyes began to water, and he let out a stuttering breath. He clenched his eyes shut, turning his face downwards so they wouldn't see. 

Hinata usually wasn't one to cry. Usually he didn't get worked up over romantic feelings. Until now, the closest thing he'd ever had to love was his passion for volleyball. Sure, he'd cried when he lost an important game, or tournament. Of course, he cried when he sprained a wrist in his second year of high school, and wasn't able to play for several months. But he'd never gotten like this; never became so emotional that all he could do was let out shaking gasps for air as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

A hand was placed on top of his own, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

He opened his eyes to see that Iwaizumi was beside him, kneeling down so he could look at Hinata's face. His eyes were full of concern, his eyebrows drawn together as he tried to figure out what was wrong just by looking at him. 

"Why are you crying?" He asked quietly as Hinata turned his gaze to Oikawa, who was leaning towards Hinata, the look of worry on his face matching Iwaizumi's. 

Hinata took a quivering breath, in an attempt to calm himself. 

It didn't work. 

"There's... Something I have to tell you," his gaze fell to Iwaizumi's hand, which was Stoll clutching his own. He watched as a tear fell from his cheek, landing on the tan skin. It pooled there for a moment, before running downwards, and landing on the pale skin of his own hand. "I don't know how you guys are going to react once I do." 

"But if you don't tell us, you'll never know." Iwaizumi said after a moment, as he ran his thumb over the back of Hinata's hand, wiping the tear away. He took note of how calloused the pads of his fingers and thumb were; he paid attention to the way tendons flexed underneath his skin with each movement. He knew that if he told them now, this - the first time Iwaizumi ever held his hand - might also become the last. 

He took another deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to admit. 

"I-i like you." He finally breathed out, reaching up with his free hand to run it through his hair. "Both of you. I have since last year." He didn't look up at either of them to see their reactions, waiting for a response instead. When nobody said anything, he continued to speak. 

"I never thought I'd have feelings like this, honestly. It just happened. When I started university, you were both so welcoming. You let me be a part of the team, and you let me into your lives." He bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut. "Then I saw how you were with each other; how you love each other, and hold each other. I saw new sides of both of you, and I couldn't help it." 

He shook his head slightly. "I think I've fallen in lo-" 

Hinata was cut off, his eyes opening in shock as a pair of lips pressed against his. For a brief moment, he just stared into Iwaizumi's eyes, barely registering what had just happened. Then he closed his eyes once more, moving his mouth in response to the kiss. 

Iwaizumi swept his tongue along Hinata's bottom lip, and he opened his mouth in response, accepting Iwaizumi's tongue against his own. He reached a hand forward, holding tightly onto Iwaizumi's shoulder, pulling him closer. 

When they finally pulled away, Hinata found himself breathless. His eyes opened once more to see that Iwaizumi was smiling at him tenderly. He pressed the palm of his hand against Hinata's cheek, running his thumb over the seam of his lips. 

There was a laugh from a few feet away, and they both turned their gaze to Oikawa, who had his face buried in his hands. When he eventually looked back up, he was grinning. 

"Well that only took you a year and a half, Shou-Chan." He snorted. Iwaizumi's tender expression became a glare. The blush that had settled over Hinata's cheeks deepened. 

"Did you forget the fact that I am great at reading people? Don't think I missed all those times you stared at me and Iwa-Chan in the change room." Hinata turned his gaze away, coughing as an excuse to do so. A smile had made it's way onto his face. 

Oikawa stood, making his way towards Hinata, standing over him and using a finger under Hinata's chin to make him meet his deep brown eyes. 

"God, you're so cute." Oikawa stated, before leaning down and connecting their lips in a searing kiss. 

Oikawa's kiss had been nothing like Iwaizumi's. His had been sweet, gentle, and caring. Oikawa's was passionate, rough, and intense. There was no soft caresses, or gentle licks of Hinata's lip. Oikawa bit down on Hinata's lip, so that he gasped as he gave Oikawa access of his mouth. Hinata fought back against Oikawa's dominance, and was rewarded when Oikawa sucked harshly on his tongue, earning a quiet moan in return. A hand ran through the hair at the back of Hinata's head, which was then grasped tightly as he was pulled closer to Oikawa. 

When they pulled away, Hinata's eyes were half-lidded, and his chest was heaving. His lips were red and swollen, covered in a layer of saliva that he knew wasn't just his own. 

That night, not much in their usual routine changed. After dinner, they watched a movie, as usual. This time, though, Hinata was able to comfortably rest against Iwaizumi's side, a blanket wrapped around the both of them, with Oikawa's head in his lap, his own blanket around himself. As he had wished to for so long, Hinata ran his hand through Oikawa's hair, stroking the brunette locks and running his fingers through the soft strands. Iwaizumi's arm was wrapped around Hinata's small shoulders, his hand drawing random patterns along the skin of Hinata's arm. 

Hours later, when the two of them left to return to their apartment, they parted from him with a kiss each, leaving him standing in his doorway with a dorky smile in his face, before he happily retreated to bed. 

The next few weeks went along happily. School started up once more, and Hinata continued to spend much of his free time with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Their relationship was different now, though. Each time he went over, he was greeted with a kiss from the two men he could now call his boyfriends. He learned even more about them than he ever thought possible. He cooked dinner with them, and allowed himself to be held in their arms. And on some nights, when he didn't have early classes or practice, he spent the night. 

All they ever did was sleep, though. They cuddled, and kissed, but it never went past that point. As time went on, Hinata began to worry. What if they didn't want to involve him in their sex life? What if they didn't really have feelings for him, and were just acting as if they did so he wouldn't be hurt? 

His worry washed away one night, when they sat him down, and asked him about it. 

Hinata had been in Iwaizumi's lap at the time, leaning into his embrace as he left a trail of sloppy kisses down Hinata's neck. He had started doing so a week ago, when he realized just how sensitive he was there. 

There was a lull in their conversation, as Oikawa watched them from the other side of the couch. He had been in the process of choosing a movie, but seemed to be distracted by the way Hinata looked; His eyes closed contently as he tilted his head to give Iwaizumi access. 

"Shou-Chan, do you want to have sex with us?" Oikawa questioned suddenly, causing Hinata's eyes to snap open, wide, like a dear in headlights. 

"Oi, Shittykawa! Don't just ask him things like that!" Iwaizumi flicked Oikawa's forehead, earning a disapproving huff of 'Iwa-Chan'. 

They turned their attention back to Hinata, who was blushing heavily and attempting avoid their gaze. Iwaizumi placed his hands on Hinata's waist, leaning forward so they were chest to back. He rested his chin on younger boys shoulder. 

"Why does that even need to be a question?" Hinata murmured after a few moments of silence. He was wringing his hands in his lap; a habit he had picked up out of nervousness in highschool. "Of course I do." 

That that admission, the blush coating his cheeks burned brighter. 

"I'm glad to know that." Oikawa smiled. "Because we wanted to know if you'd be willing to do it tonight?" 

Hinata coughed, seemingly choking on air. Iwaizumi rubbed his back soothingly. 

"You guys want to?" Hinata asked when he was able to breath again. He seemed confused at the thought of them wanting to do such a thing with him. 

"Shou-Chan, you seem to have forgotten that we have liked you just as long as you've liked us." Oikawa moved closer, resting a hand on Hinata's thigh. "We spent a year and a half waiting for you to confess your feelings, and thinking about what would take place afterwards."

Hinata stared at Oikawa, shock in his eyes as he thought about what had just been said. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been thinking about him? Had been talking about a possible relationship with him? He had thought that they only went with his confession on a whim. 

"Why would you ever think that about me?" He questioned, his gaze switching back and forth between Oikawa's eyes and lips. 

"Because Shou-Chan is irresistible." Oikawa leaned forward, pressing their lips together. 

Hinata easily welcomed the mouth against his, responding enthusiastically. He reached a hand forward, pressing it against the back of Oikawa's head to pull him closer. When Oikawa nipped at his bottom lip, Hinata opened up willingly. Throughout the kisses they had shared within the last few weeks, Hinata had learned not to fight for dominance; he would always lose against Oikawa's skilled mouth. 

Just as Hinata felt as though he was going to melt into the kiss, Oikawa pulled back. "After the movie." He patted Hinata's thigh once, leaning back. 

Hinata huffed out an irritated sigh, leaning back against Iwaizumi once more. Oikawa had made up his mind; Alien movies over sex. There was no way to change that decision. 

Hinata stopped paying attention only a few minutes into the movie, turning in Iwaizumi's lap so he could press his face against the crook of his neck. When asked why he wasn't watching, he lied and said he wasn't a fan of gore. 

That was true, of course. But it wasn't why he'd turned away. 

Hinata smiled to himself, blushing as he breathed in the scent of Iwaizumi's Cologne. Iwaizumi's hands were pressed against his hips, thumbs tracing invisible circles over the smooth skin. 

For Hinata, just the thought of having sex with Oikawa and Iwaizumi was enough to turn him into a blushing mess. There were so many possibilities; would they be soft and sweet? Or rough and fast? Would they take turns? Or attack him from both sides to make him a writhe and whimper beneath them? 

He wanted to know, and he felt as though the anticipation was going to kill him. 

He didn't realize the end credits had began to roll until Iwaizumi stood up, supporting Hinata's weight with his arms so he wouldn't fall. He wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi's waist, and allowed himself to be carried towards the bedroom. 

Hinata was carefully dropped down onto the mattress, before Iwaizumi was settling overtop of him and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, before trailing down his neck. Hinata huffed out a surprised breath, reaching upwards to run his hands through Iwaizumi's surprisingly soft hair. 

It was only a few seconds before Oikawa was beside them, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against Hinata's lips. Compared to the usual kisses they shared, this one radiated affection and tenderness. With a light swipe of his tongue across Hinata's bottom lip, he let their tongues press together in a way that was almost loving. 

Iwaizumi nipped at Hinata's collarbone, causing him to gasp into Oikawa's mouth. He looked down to where Iwaizumi was lifting the hem of his shirt, running his calloused fingers over the pale skin of Hinata's abdomen. 

Neither Oikawa or Iwaizumi were rushing, which was something he mentally thanked them for. As they stripped him of his clothes, they made sure to press a sweet kiss to every new piece of newly exposed skin. Once he was stripped down to nothing but his boxers, he felt self consciousness begin to seep in. He instinctively lifted his arms to cover his body, embarrassed of how small his body was in compare to them. They were tall and muscular; strong and powerful. He was just Hinata; just a college student in the body of a highschool first year, with a lack of biceps to match. 

Iwaizumi pushed Hinata's hands away from his body, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against Hinata's sternum. 

"You don't need to cover up, Hinata-Kun;" He spoke softly, staring into Hinata's eyes with nothing but care. "You're beautiful."

The blush that had been covering his face deepened, spreading down his neck and chest. 

There was a mouth suddenly at his inner thigh, kissing and nipping. Hinata looked around Iwaizumi's body to see Oikawa, kneeling between his legs with a smirk on his face. 

"I love your legs." Oikawa murmured, turning his attention to the other thigh. "Do you know how hard it was last year? Watching you every day at practice, in those tight shorts of yours?" 

Hinata bit his lip; he hadn't thought about what people would think about his shorts back then. All he had wanted to do was play volleyball. 

"Don't forget in the locker room." Iwaizumi murmured from where he was pressing a series of chaste kisses along Hinata's throat. "It was so hard not to stare at you; you're so gorgeous." 

"Yeah, if you're into fifteen-year-olds." Hinata wheezed. He doubted they were really aware of how they were affecting him. Their sweet treatment and kind words were almost enough to make him melt. 

Oikawa scoffed, nipping at Hinata's thigh once more, before turning his attention to the bulge in Hinata's boxers. 

"Hmm, you're so hard already." Oikawa murmured, kissing just around the outline of Hinata's length. 

Hinata didn't even realize he had whimpered until Iwaizumi looked up at his face, smiling. 

"You're so sensitive." He nipped at the skin right below Hinata's jawline, earning a soft gasp in response. 

Oikawa began to slowly tug off Hinata's boxers, smiling when he caught sight of his length, with the head slick with precum. 

"Oh, Shou-Chan; what are we going to do with you?" Oikawa questioned, his voice teasing. 

Hinata didn't respond, knowing it was a rhetorical question. Instead, he allowed himself to be swept up into a kiss with Iwaizumi, willingly opening his mouth willingly. 

Hinata eventually lost track of how much time they spent teasing him; pressing their mouths and hands softly against his sensitive skin, making him whine and whimper beneath them. 

All he could feel was Iwaizumi's hands and mouth, kneading his thighs and surrounding Hinata's leaking length with his hot mouth. He had taken Oikawa's place between his legs some time ago, and seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly. 

He could feel Oikawa's hands pressing against the two sensitive buds of flesh on his chest, causing Hinata's needy whimpers to draw out into desperate moans. 

After what felt like hours, they gave into his begging. Once thoroughly prepared, Iwaizumi pressed into him, stretching him wide and making him cry out in pleasure. He leaned against Oikawa, holding onto him for dear life as Iwaizumi rocked into him, focusing on Hinatas pleasure, rather then his own. 

When Hinata fell into completion, he felt utterly drained. He collapsed onto the mattress below them, and watched as Oikawa and Iwaizumi finished each other off, gasping and groaning into each others mouths as they came. 

When Hinata went to stand and take a shower, he fumbled, his legs weak beneath him. Its been a long time since he'd been with anybody, and it had left him drained. 

Oikawa grabbed him to keep him from falling, though Hinata thought he must be sore from where Iwaizumi had entered him, too. 

"Thanks." Hinata murmured, pressing a kiss to Oikawas cheek. 

Iwaizumi retreated to the bathroom, coming back moments later with a damp cloth, which he used to clean the drying cum from Hinatas stomach. He relaxed into Oikawa's arms, accepting the soft kiss iwaizumi pressed against his lips. 

Once Iwaizumi put the cloth away and tugged the soiled sheets away from the mattress, the three of them moved to lay down together, Hinata in the middle. 

He rested his head against Iwaizumi's chest as Oikawa pulled the comforter over them, easily falling into a blissful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the smut was vague, but I realized halfway through that I'm terrible at threesome smut. 
> 
> Forgive me.


End file.
